


Sonrisas de lagrimas

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion ha vuelto al Santuario de una misión y no esta precisamente de buenas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonrisas de lagrimas

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi

Era un día agradable, uno de esos días en los que el cielo no esta completamente azul, sino que se encuentra plagado de nubes blancas. Esas nubes que no suponen ninguna amenaza de tormenta y en diversos lugares tapaban el Sol, creando así agradables espacios a la sombra.

Manigoldo, el Caballero de Cáncer, caminaba tranquilamente por una zona un tanto apartada del Santuario. Los árboles se iban haciendo más y más presentes en ese lugar y poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un bosque, casi parecía un bosque normal y corriente. Pero entre los árboles se hallaban varias ruinas antiguas que algún día pertenecieron al Santuario. Los restos blancos de esos antiguos edificios se camuflaban por el pequeño bosque, pues la maleza poco a poco los estaba cubriendo.

Esa era una zona a la que nadie solía ir. Estaba un tanto apartada y no había nada que a primera vista pudiera interesar a nadie. No había templos, no había ninguna zona para dormir cerca, ni ningún lugar de entrenamiento, solo era bosques y ruinas. Eso si, lo que sin duda había en ese lugar, era tranquilidad e intimidad.

El Caballero de Cáncer siempre frecuentaba ese lugar cuando buscaba soledad o cuando necesitaba que nadie le molestase. Y no siempre iba solo a esa zona, era un buen lugar para llevar a sus amoríos con la seguridad de que nadie les pillaría. Aunque a decir verdad, llevaba tiempo en el que si acababa ahí con ese tipo de intenciones, siempre era la misma persona.

La misma persona que en esos momentos estaba buscando, otro punto positivo que tenía ese lugar a la hora de hacer ciertos actos, era que te podías esconder bien y aunque alguna persona se acercaba, no tenías porque toparte con ella.

Caminó entre los árboles, se había concentrado en buscar el cosmos de la persona con la que quería encontrarse y a decir verdad, él no tenía ningún problema para encontrar ese cosmos, lo conocía demasiado bien. 

Bajo sus pies crujían las pequeñas ramas que se encontraban en el verde suelo. Cuando el suave crujido de las ramas y el tierno canto de los pájaros, fue ensombrecido por un fuerte sonido de algo partiéndose y cayendo al suelo. Supo con seguridad que estaba cerca de la persona que buscaba. Sonrió ante eso y aceleró el paso a ese encuentro tan deseado.

Por su lado, Shion, el Caballero de Aries, se encontraba apaciguando su ira golpeando a algunas de las blancas ruinas cubiertas de verde que había por el bosque. Y cabe concretar que uno de sus golpes era más que suficiente como para hacerlas añicos junto a varios árboles que había alrededor.

En ese preciso instante, hizo trizas lo que parecía un desgastado friso dórico, mas en esos momentos estaba tan frustrado e irascible, que no le importó en lo más mínimo.

El rubio avanzó, en su forma de andar se podía apreciar lo tensó que estaba, se movía de una manera tosca y mecánica, al contrario de la ligereza con la que habituaba a caminar. Caminó unos metros hasta encontrándose con un círculo de ruinas, esas estaban en su mayoría irreconocibles, lo único que se podía distinguir era una columna realmente grande, tanto en diámetro y altura. Y una pequeña parte de un frontón, en concreto la que en su día había llevado una acrótera, de la cual poco quedaba ya y era irreconocible. 

Se acercó hacía un pedazo de piedra cualquiera, de las que no tenía forma y le propició un puñetazo que agrietó la piedra, mas esta vez, no la partió en mil pedazos como las anteriores veces. Se había distraído con la aparición de una presencia que sentía como le miraba fijamente. Sin embargo, sabía que no era hostil.

— Dudo que a Sage le guste que te dediques a destrozar ruinas del Santuario— observó Manigoldo con su siempre presente tono de burla.

El rubio se giró para mirar al de pelo azul y tuvo que levantar la vista para poder verlo. Puesto que Manigoldo se encontraba sentado sobre la gran columna. Estaba un poco echado hacía adelante, con el codo apoyado en una de sus piernas y la cabeza sobre su mano. Lo miraba con cierta prepotencia y Shion le miró con cara de pocos amigos, no estaba de humor como para aguantar sus bromas.

—Creo que se tomaría peor que la pagara con mis compañeros—habló Shion, en verdad no tenía ganas de soportar a Manigoldo en esos momentos.

Manigoldo bajó de un salto de la columna para quedarse frente a Shion, quien ni se inmutó, Manigoldo no le intimidaba. Le cansaba, enfadaba, frustraba y demás, pero no le intimidaba. Por ello deseó que lo que Manigoldo tuviera que decir, fuera rápido, a decir verdad, no tenía ganas de que el Caballero de Cáncer tuviera que pagar su mal humor, para una vez que no era él el causante.

—Podríamos seguir así un rato, hablando de gilipolleces y cosas sin una verdadera importancia—comenzó Manigoldo, esta vez estaba siendo un poco más serio—Pero prefiero ahorrarme ese preciado tiempo y que me hagas el favor de decirme que demonios te pasa—continuó—Porque Shion, como se te ocurra decirme que no te pasa nada, te juro que te meto esa columna por el culo—amenazó, señalando a la susodicha columna.

Pero Shion no estaba ni mucho menos de buenas, por lo que no iba a ser tan fácil para Manigoldo.

—Pensaba que habías dicho, que lo único que dejarías que entrara en mi culo, sería tu poya—contraataco Shion

Bien, si Shion quería guerra, Manigoldo se la daría, aunque fuera solo una poquita. Shion estaba muy a la ofensiva, y a estar a la ofensiva no le ganaba nadie.

—Bien, pues te la comes si te hace más ilusión, aunque con lo que te cuesta abrir la boca para esas cosas, no se si seras capaz.

—Comentaste algo parecido con lo de comer cosas alargadas y que solo me dejarías que fuera tu poya—Manigoldo casi se arrepintió de todas las cosas que le decía en mitad del sexo, pero solo casi, en verdad se lo pasaba demasiado bien diciendo esas cosas—Además, si tengo la boca pequeña y soy capaz de tragármela de una, ¿no quiere decir que la tienes pequeña?

El rubio no le decía esas cosas con una sonrisa como lo solía hacer Manigoldo, sino que lo hacía con una cara seria, más de lo habitual en él. Sumado a su rabia interna que se reflejaba a la perfección en sus ojos, Manigoldo sintió que si se quedaba demasiado tiempo mirando esos ojos almendrados, acabaría quemándose.

—¡No la tengo pequeña!—se defendió instantáneamente Manigoldo.

—Si claro—dijo Shion con desdén y mirándolo por encima del hombro.

—¿Tú que sabrás?—se quejó Manigoldo.

Vale, Manigoldo se dio cuenta de que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y que no estaba transcurriendo por donde quería que lo hiciera. Y solo había una manera de solucionar eso, tendría que hacer algo que no le hacía especial ilusión, algo que intentaba evitar lo máximo posible. Tendría que comportarse como un adulto responsable al que le preocupaba lo que le pasaba a su pareja. Porque desde el momento en el que Shion había vuelto de Jamir, pero no había ido a visitarlo, había sabido que algo le pasaba. Solo lo había podido ver un momento en la reunión con el resto de los Caballedos Dorados, pero después de eso se había marchado sin dejar rastro. Y el verlo pagando su enfado con las ruinas solo se lo había confirmado.

—Shion—le habló, esta vez con un tono más tranquilo y buscando ser algo conciliador—Podríamos estar discutiendo de chorradas durante horas—comenzó—Pero en verdad estoy preocupado por ti y quiero saber que es lo que te ha pasado en Jamir—miró a Shion, este pareció apaciguarse un poco y el fuego de sus ojos se comenzó a extinguir—Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, así que dejemos de ser unos idiotas y cuéntamelo, antes de que nos digamos algo de lo que más tarde nos arrepintamos—le sonrió un poco, pero no fue una de sus sonrisas burlonas, sino una de esas sonrisas sinceras que de vez en cuando le dedicaba.

Extendió su mano, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado tanto a Shion como para poder tocarlo con solo estirar el brazo. Poso su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio y la acarició de una manera tan dulce que parecía imposible en él. La furia de Shion se apaciguó un poco, dejando lugar al verdadero sentimiento que le invadía en esos momentos, ese sentimiento que había ocultado bajo el fuego. La pena.

—Tokusa—murmuró, Manigoldo notó lo que le costó decir ese nombre, pero en ese momento no comprendió porqué—Fue él el que mato a sus padres—miró hacía el suelo, se sentía avergonzado por ello, por los actos de Tokusa, se sentía culpable por aquello en lo que Tokusa se había convertido. Y le dolía porque a pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo su muerte.

El de pelo azul miró a Shion sorprendido, le cortó creer que ese niño que solía ser la sombra de Shion e ir a todas partes detrás de él. Había acabado asesinando a sus propios padre, pero notó que había algo más, por lo que antes de abrir la boca, decidió hacer algo que no tenía costumbre, esperar.

—Se volvió un espectro y para conseguir ser uno de verdad, necesitaba matar a Yuzuriha. Ella estaba dispuesta a matarle y acabar con los problemas que le había causado—apretó sus puños, llegaba a lo que había desencadenado ese humor en él—Pero yo se lo impedí—miró a Manigoldo y este pudo apreciar como ira se había esfumado en su totalidad dejando paso a la tristeza—No quería que ella se convirtiera en aquello en lo que se había convertido su hermano, por ello decidí que si alguien tenía que matarlo, ese sería yo.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez Shion acabó de narrar lo ocurrido. Había intentado quitarle un peso de encima a Yuzuriha y al final se lo había echado sobre si mismo. Y aunque Shion no lo admitiría en alto, el haber tenido que matar a un amigo de su infancia, le había afectado bastante, mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Por su lado Shion, se sintió extrañamente bien cuando le narró lo ocurrido a Manigoldo, hasta el momento había sentido esos hechos como un grandisimo peso y a decir verdad, ese peso ni mucho menos había desaparecido, simplemente se había aligerado un poco. Esa era la manera por la que se comenzaba a pasar página en esos temas.

Manigoldo se quedó mirando a Shion, esperando a que este hiciera algo y como se imaginaba, no tardó en hacerlo. Le abrazó, fue un abrazo desesperado y con necesidad de cariño. Manigoldo tuvo que moverse como pudo para poder continuar abrazando a Shion y ya de paso, evitar que un cuerno de la armadura de aries le sacara un ojo.

Entonces lo único que se pudo escuchar fue el sonido de los pájaros y del viento que comenzaba a soplar. También se podía escuchar el sonido mecánico de sus armaduras.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados sin decirse nada más. Shion se abrazaba a Manigoldo porque era lo único que tenía en esos momentos a lo que aferrarse era el único que había conocido a Tokusa que estaba cerca de él y era el único que, aunque fuera a su manera, podía llegar a saber como se sentía en esos momentos. Y porque era el único al que le mostraría esa parte más débil de si mismo. Esa parte a la que no le permitía llorar por un espectro que había sido su amigo, o simplemente llorar.

Y Manigoldo le abrazaba porque no podía permitir que este se sintiera solo. Y porque, aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a ningún otro caballero, de verdad quería a Shion, en el sentido más romántico de la palabra. Era eso lo que provocaba que pudiera disfrutar de su simple compañía, que le encantara abrazarlo y hacer más cosas con él. Aunque delante de todos solo mencionaría temas sexuales.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—preguntó Manigoldo al rato, sin separarse de Shion todavía.

—La verdad es que me siento un poco mejor, creo que el haberle contado eso a alguien me ha servido de ayuda—admitió Shion, con un tono bastante neutro.

De repente, una fuerte racha de viento comenzó a soplar, removiendo las copas de los árboles de una forma violenta. Con el viento llegó un olor a humedad precediendo a las nubes negras de una fuerte tormenta.

—¡Oh venga!¡No jodas!—exclamó Manigoldo, al olerse lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Será mejor que volvamos a las casas zodiacales—propuso Shion, apartándose de Manigoldo.

—Si será lo mejor—admitió Manigoldo sin mucho animo.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección de las casas zodiacales, pero a cada paso que daban el tiempo empeoraba notoriamente. En unos pocos minutos todo se había oscurecido y parecía que estaban en ese momento en el que el Sol se oculta a la noche, mas todavía no es de día. Siendo que aun quedaban unas cuantas horas hacía el anochecer. De pronto, el cielo se ilumino de blanco y cuando la oscuridad había vuelto, resonó un fuerte trueno. Sin duda estaban justo en medio de la tormenta, puesto que al os dos o tres truenos, comenzó a llover como si lanzaran cubos de agua.

En menos de un minuto los cabellos de ambos estaban aplastados y pegados a su cara. Sus armaduras se encontraban cubiertas de agua, la tierra por la que pisaban estaba embarrada y toda la vegetación brillaba visiblemente mojada. 

Aceleraron el paso sin llegar a correr en ningún momento, no era agradable mojarse, pero para ellos no era para tanto. Y a decir verdad, por mojarse lo peor que les podría pasar sería pillar un resfriado.

No se dijeron ni una palabra en el camino, no sabían que decirle el uno al otro. Lo único que animaba a Manigoldo era que Shion parecía estar mucho mejor que cuando se lo había encontrado. Sin embargo, a la vez se sentía un poco mal porque en ocasiones podía llegar a ser demasiado descerebrado y no comenzar las cosas con buen pie. Esos últimos pensamientos no tardarían mucho en ser olvidados.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba era que Manigoldo resbalara. Él, un Caballero Dorado, resbaló con el barro, sin que hubiera nada en especial. Mientras caía, intentó agarrarse a lo primero que pillara y ese algo, fue Shion.

Así fue como ambos acabaron cayendo al barro de la manera más absurda y simple posible. Manigoldo se cayó de cara al barro y Shion se quedó sentado sobre este. El italiano se incorporó para quedarse sentado sobre el suelo, farfullando todas las maldiciones que conocía y algunas que ni recordaba saber. 

Shion tenía la mano en la boca, intentando aguantarse la risa, por ello recibió una mirada de muy pocos amigos por partes de Manigoldo.

—No se de que te ríes, has tenido un día de mierda, has matado a tu amigo de la infancia y que sepas, que tú también esta cubierto de barro—para su defensa, Manigoldo no se dio cuenta de lo cruel que fue hasta que lo había dicho ya y no había marcha atrás. Miró asustado a Shion, por si le había afectado, pero no fue así.

—Ya, pero te has caído de una forma tan absurda y estúpida que no puedo evitar reírme—respondió Shion, dejando por fin salir sus carcajadas.

El de pelo azul le miró anonadado, hacía un rato, estaba destrozando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, después, había estado realmente a punto de llorar y en ese momento se estaba riendo a carcajadas bajo una lluvia torrencial. Manigoldo le miró sin saber muy si siquiera creérselo y luego se dio cuenta que si hubiera sido otro el que se hubiera caído, se estaría riendo a más no poder. Y Shion también tenía toda la cara manchada de barro, algo que le hacía ver muy gracioso. De repente, Manigoldo también se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Ahí estaban los dos, sentados en el barro y manchados con este, calándose bajo la lluvia y riéndose a carcajadas. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que serían un par de idiotas, pero para ellos se estaba bien así, era mejor eso que estar llorando desconsoladamente. Poco a poco sus risas se fueron extinguiendo y dejaron paso a su simple respiración. Se quedaron mirando, si bien ya no riéndose, por lo menos no paraban de sonreír.

—Lo que acaba de ocurrir, ha sido una autentica estupidez—comentó Shion.

—Y que lo digas, en verdad parecíamos gilipollas—corroboró Manigoldo.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaban, parecía que se habían olvidado de la que les estaba cayendo encima en esos momentos.

—Ha estado muy bien—comentó Shion con una sonrisa un poco infantil.

—¡No puedo creer que te hayas reído por una gilipollez así!—exclamó Manigoldo fingiendo molestia.

—¡Tú también te has reído!—señaló Shion, aun con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Solo porque me has contagiado la risa—se quejó el de pelo azul.

El rubio le miró muy poco convencido por eso. Pero Manigoldo prefirió ignorarlo y se levantó con tranquilidad, luego extendió la mano para ofrecerle a Shion una ayuda que no necesitaba para levantarse. Shion tomó su mano y se levantó, sin embargo, no se soltaron de la mano.

—Estoy cubierto de barro—se quejó Manigoldo, mirando mal a Shion—Por tu culpa.

—No es mi culpa—se quejó Shion, pero le miró con una sonrisa un poco picara—Aun así, podríamos ir a darnos un baño con agua caliente a mi casa, nos sentará bien con la que nos esta cayendo encima.

—Me parece un plan magnifico.

Caminaron de la mano dispuesto a cumplir lo dicho y así lo hicieron. No volvieron a mencionar el tema de Tokusa, durante un tiempo a Shion le afecto bastante, pero decidió no dejar que le afectara lo suficiente como para externalizarlo, desde hacía tiempo sabía que a lo largo de su vida perdería a mucha gente que le importaba, pero ese día, cuando de la manera más simple acabaron sentados en el barro. Se dio cuenta de que en cualquier momento podría perder a las personas que quería y que por ello, no estaba mal disfrutar los momentos que compartía con ellos.


End file.
